


Tease Me, Ride Me, Claim Me

by an_odd_ducky, Vickymaus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Sex, claymark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Clary have sex in his shop. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Ride Me, Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little 250-character inbox porn snippet I sent to Vickymas and grew into an actual one-shot as we continued it back and forth.
> 
> Unedited, and much of it was written on my phone, so apologies for the mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The legal age of consent in the state of New York is 17 years old. For the purposes of this and all Claymark fanfics I write and fanart I make, no sexual acts were performed between Clary and Luke prior to Clary's 17th birthday.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer: I haven't actually read the books; I'm only partway through City of Bones. Please excuse any discrepancies.

"Clary, we can't," Luke groaned, but he didn't move away when Clary pressed closer and put a hand to his crotch. His pupils dilated with his sharp intake of breath as she massaged him through his trousers. "Clary," he tried again. "Don't tempt me..."

"Come on, Luke" she purred looking at him from behind her lashes. "Your body says otherwise" Clary remarked cocking an eyebrow as she looked down at her handiwork and a smirked curled the corner of her lips.

Luke gasped and shut his eyes tight as she squeezed his growing erection over the layers of cloth. “Couldn’t you at least wait until I’ve closed the store?”

"Why bother?" Clary slid her hand under Luke’s shirt, feeling the way he trembled under her touch as she raked through the hair above his groin. "No one ever comes in this late on a Thursday. Let’s chance it." 

As added encouragement, she took Luke’s hand and slipped it under her skirt to feel the wet patch on her panties. She gasped when Luke brushed his fingers over her, teasing her the same way she teased him. 

Luke reached out and yanked her forward roughly so that she fell against him with a gasp. “What is it you want? Do you want me to get you off just like this?” he growled, pushing her panties aside and rubbing two fingers against her clit until she bucked and clung to him. “Or is there something else you need?” He fumbled the button of his jeans open, shoving them down just enough to free his cock and let it sway heavily between them.

"You know exactly what I need" She whispered, clumsily and hastily getting rid of her panties and climbing back onto Luke’s lap. There was no need of taking off any more clothes, and Clary’s skirt would hide what was going on underneath it. She spread her legs and put herself in position, feeling the hot hardness pressing and beginning to slip inside her.

She let out a tiny moan, and once Luke felt the tip of his cock surrounded by overwhelming wet heat, he just slammed up all the way in in one single hard thrust, knocking the air out of her and making her tighten the grip on his curls, provoking a low moan of his own.

Luke’s fingers dug into her hips as he guided her movements, the scent of sex thick in the air. With every hard thrust up, Clary let out a delicious little gasp close to his ear. He could see people passing by in front of the shop outside, knew they would see the obvious rocking and swaying of their bodies if they stopped to look in, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop now that his cock was burying itself repeatedly inside Clary. The way she moaned above him him, her hips meeting every thrust, had him mesmerized. He didn’t want to just fuck her, he wanted to claim her, to fill her up with his come and mark her as his own. He wanted to feel her clench around him when he made her come over and over sitting on his thick cock. With a feral growl, he shifted, changing the angle, and Clary cried out when he hit her g-spot on the next thrust. He let one hand slide down behind her, squeezing her ass once before he brought his index finger up her crack, letting it tease for a moment at her hole.

The moan that ripped from Clary’s throat at the feeling went straight to Luke’s cock, making it throb inside her. He didn’t even need Clary’s encouraging “Oh, yes, yes! Do it again, don’t stop!” before he was swiping a finger through the wetness sliding down her thighs and pressing it into her asshole. Clary fluttered around the intrusion, but every spasm only pulled his finger in deeper.

"God, look at you," Luke said as he watched her bouncing in his lap. "You love this, don’t you? Love having me split you open with my cock, love having your tight little ass fingered open. I could keep you like this all day, you know? I could make you sit on my cock all day, could make you come over and over again until you’re sobbing from it and begging me to fill you up with my come."

Clary could barely keep herself upright as Luke spoke. She had never heard such filthy things pour out of his mouth before, had never seen him lose control of himself like this, and a thrill went through her as she wondered if these were the things he was thinking when she would catch him staring at her from across the room. Desperate with her need to come, she doubled her pace as she rode Luke’s cock, every thrust hitting her in just the right place as his finger worked her asshole.

Luke moaned. “God, you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? Come around my cock, Clary, that’s it.”

Luke’s words were the last push she needed, and Clary collapsed against him, body shaking, and the only thing that kept her cry from being heard on the street was Luke’s mouth on hers, swallowing it down. Luke didn’t let up their pace at all as she came, driving his cock into her over and over, but it was only a few moments before he let out a loud moan and Clary felt hot come squirting into her. She gasped at the sensation, clinging to his chest as he worked himself through his orgasm.

When finally they stilled, Clary went to lift herself off of Luke’s softening cock. A feral growl ripped through the air and he slammed her back down, caused her to jump in surprise. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he held her firmly in place as her ground his come deeper into her, his finger thrusting shallowly in and out of her ass.

"You are MINE," he growled, and her heartbeat began to quicken again in fear as he leaned forward and bit at her neck, holding her in place as he continued to toy with her. Clary could only surrender to him, knowing it was the wolf in him, claiming what he had taken. She didn’t even realize how turned on she was by it, by being trapped on his lap while he ground his come into her, until she was coming again with a weak gasp against his neck, her body shaking. It was several more long moments before he finished fingering the rim of her asshole and seemed satisfied with his job, releasing her neck as his body slowly relaxed. He stilled and let his soft cock slip out of Clary.

"Oh, god, Clary, I’m sorry - I shouldn’t - I didn’t mean - the full moon is only two days away, I—" Clary hushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. There was the Luke she knew, the sweet, caring man who helped raise her, panicking now that his wolfish side was sated. She replaced her finger with her lips in a slow kiss that was no less heated for its softness until she felt him relax again under her.

"I am yours," she whispered against his lips, and smiled when she heard the werewolf’s pleased growl.


End file.
